Persona's-blue
by zennone
Summary: After the Military academy, their friendship changed for the worst. Minato and Aigis being manipulated. Minako and Ryoji torturing themself to know what to do. First chap is prologue of when they where in the academy.


**This is a better version of Persona/blazblue that I did before please review.**

Prologue

In the class room, the student where buzzing about there life, work or problems. A boy with blue hair with earphones wearing the usual uniform for males was seating alone on he's table with he's eye closed. He could hear some of the girls talking.

"Hey did you hear that there's a new kid?"

"Yeah, yeah I heard of him but he's not alone."

"You serious?"

"Yes! There are four of them. And two of them are some "hot" guys."

"Maybe we can ask for a date?"

The boy ignored more of there talking and ignored them. He turned he's earphones on and played "Burned my dread". He could barley hear anybody any more. A few seconds later silence was heard making the boy turn off he's earphone. He looked to see the bunch of girl bullying a Beastkin.(?)

"Who do you think you are?!"

"Yeah maybe you should go back to Mother Nature and cry! (Hahahahaha)"

"And maybe you should shut it you slut" The beastkin replied making them angry.

"Why you…!" The blue haired boy immediately stood up making the chair grinned against the floor making an irritating sound making everyone look at him.

He turned around and stood in front of the beastkin and girls. "Stop it. We aren't here to fight but to learn, if you wana fight then I'll gladly talk to the Student president to expel you so that no rule may bound you." There was silence. "You should be ashamed of making you're family look like barbarians." There was still silence.

The silence was broken by a girl. "F-fine well leave her!" The group of girls turned around and walked away.

The boy turned around and looks at the beastkin. "Are you okay?" He asked the beastkin that was shocked.

"W-why are you helping me?" She asked. "I mean I don't won't to be…!" She was cut of by the boy.

"Dos it matter?" She looked at him with wide eyes. "It doesn't what race you are you're still have emotions. It must be hard being discriminated if you need anything ask me." The boy turned around and left the room as it was there free time.

* * *

Noel was writing her poem outside with the strong winds blowing.

_This place is like a cage_

_The bird will never fly_

_As he waits for age_

_The key to fly_

"I need more ideas." She murmured to herself as the wind blow stronger. "Ha, that's it!" she shouted letting her grip over the paper weakened blowing it away. "NO!" She shout running after it.

The wind kept blowing until they reached a free plain where a girl was seating. The paper fell on her hand that was on the grass.

"Hmh? What's this?" The girl had the girl uniform with a long skirt had blond hair, blue eyes and Red, golden earplugs. She took the piece of paper turning off her earphones.

"Um." The girl that held her paper looked at her. "Um, T-that's m-mine." Noel said extremely shy.

"Is it? It's a good poem." The girl said making Noel blush.

"Y-you read it?!" Noel said with her face flush.

"Well it's only four lines. Don't be shy about it. It's very good." The girl complimented.

"You really thinks so?" Noel asked.

"Of course! Their aren't many people that wrights poems." The girl said making smile. "You want some help with it?" The girls asked.

"U-um, okay!" Noel said with a smile.

* * *

Tsubaki sighted once more as she kept working with the other student president, especially Jin where he could …

"_No Tsubaki don't think about it!"_ Tsubki mentally slapped herself.

"Is something wrong Tsubaki?" Jin asked.

"No, I'm fine!" Tsubaki replied instantly.

"Ok then…" He was cut off by a loud "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOO!" He then let out a sigh "Here she come's…" he murmured under he's breath.

"Helo~ Good afternoon Jin, Tsubaki here are the work that Minato did!" She said cheerfully handing him a package of paper. "So Tsubaki I'm knew so can you tell me where the exit of the school to the plains are?" She said grabbing Tsubaki by her arm and pulling her away from Jin.

"W-wait! I'm sorry Jin I'll be back!" She said rapidly before being dragged out of the room.

* * *

In establishment in a corner where a group of people surrounding a kid with glasses, blond hair and school uniform more bigger than him.

"Hey I heard you're the smartest person in school even though you're kid. So how about you do our work and you'll walk away with no problem?" One of the bully's said.

"I don't have to work for bully's." he said.

"Ok then. Hu!" The bully was punched in the phase sending him into the other bully's.

"Hey! Go bully somebody your own size!" It was boy with a black hair, a yellow scarf and the uniform of the school.

"What?" The bully was shocked.

"Kid." The boy said looking at the small kid with confidence. "Let's run."

"Huh?" The boy was soon hoisted and ran away.

"Damn it!" One the bully's said before the yellow scarfed was gone with the kid.

The yellow boy started breathing heavily before looking at the kid that was bullied.

"You ok?" he asked.

"What where doing?" The boy asked.

"Well trying to help you anyway you should tell the student council that you where bullied by those thugs." He said.

"Ha yes, I was going to do so." The boy replied going of the actual subject.

"Okay, see ya!" The yellow boy said before running away.

The young kid stood their alone for a few seconds. "He dodged me…"

END


End file.
